Nemophilist
by dreamtares
Summary: Todos tienen ese verano en su vida que significa el fin de la niñez, y el inicio de lo que sea que viene después. -Adam Stanley.


Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" (que es súper guay, deberían pasarse por ahí algún día).

_Disclaimer_: La trama y Fawn Morgan me pertenecen, los demás personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson son propiedad de Rick Riordan. No gano nada con esta historia, pero de vez en cuando es bueno sacar a los niños a jugar un rato.

* * *

NEMOPHILIST

[_noun_]

one who is fond of forest or forest scenery; a haunter of the woods.

_Etymology_: from Latin _nemoralis_, from _nemus_, _nemoris_, "a wood or grove**"** + Greek _philia_, "love**"**.

* * *

I. A Death in the Family - Clint Mansell

-¿A qué hora te irás?-preguntó el Sr. Khan a su hijo.

-Saliendo de la escuela. No creo pasar por aquí, iré directamente al campamento.

-Bien.-dijo, sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

-Bien.-fue lo único que Mitchell pudo decir antes de subir las escaleras y dar un portazo al entrar a su habitación.

Thomas Khan levantó la vista y suspiró. Mitchell se parecía tanto a su madre.

* * *

II. Bad Blood - Sleeping at Last

Si alguien podía decir algo sobre Mitchell Khan, era que era un joven muy curioso. Pero lo que pasaba ahí era más complicado que simple curiosidad. Mitchell era observador. Y como las personas observadoras, tenía la capacidad de encontrar belleza en todo. En absolutamente todo, excepto en Drew Tanaka.

-No entiendo porqué tenemos que hacer todo por ella-le dijo Lacy una mañana mientras pulía unos tacones azules.

-Porque es una inútil.-frunció el ceño y Lacy no volvió a decir palabra. Con eso, siguió tendiendo la cama de la nueva consejera en su cabaña.

Al terminar de tender la cama de Drew -y la suya ya de paso- echó a correr hacia los apartados de manualidades, donde Silena hacía de consejera. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones expulsaron más aire del que recibían, y aún así, entrar al apartado de su hermana lo dejó sin respiración. Fue devastador, porque todo estaba exactamente como lo habían dejado ella y Beckendorf, que ahora solo eran fantasmas rondando el lugar.

¿Con quién hablaría ahora? ¿Quién le diría qué temas de conversación podía usar con su papá?

Ahí no había nadie en realidad. Ahí no había nadie más que él y ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro.

Quería hablar con Silena y contarle cómo había hecho autoestop hasta el campamento porque no quería pedirle dinero a su papá; que Drew era una inútil que no podía ni tender su propia cama y que a Lacy finalmente le habían dejado de salir granos en la barbilla. Pero Silena ya no estaba. Su hermana favorita estaba muerta y no volvería jamás. Cerró el apartado y regresó a las cabinas con la cabeza gacha a paso lento. Se subió al búnker a duras penas y miró la pared llena de fotos. La foto del centro la había tomado él en su primer día de campamento, con una cámara usada en una mano y treinta dólares salidos de la cartera de su padre en la otra. Silena reía tanto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos en el estómago mientras todas sus hermanas peleaban para obtener el mango dorado de los Stoll. Mitchell sonrió porque ese día Jen casi ahorcó a Drew al jalarla del collar, que acabó rompiéndose y volando unos diez metros en el aire para terminar cayendo en la ceja de Mitchell.

Sonrió tristemente y más que nunca, deseó a alguien con quién hablar. Lacy no era una gran ayuda, Travis y Katie se la pasaban juntos y Connor no lo tomaría en serio. Lástima que la consejera del campamento ya no pertenecía a la cabaña de Afrodita. Aunque, ya estaban a finales de noviembre, el campamento debía tener una consejera nueva, ¿no? En ese caso, ¿quién sería?

Mitchell estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, así que emprendió camino hacia la Casa Azul.

Ni siquiera había recuperado el aliento cuando lo recibió Clarisse La Rue de la cabaña de Ares, lo cual Mitchell agradeció profundamente. Escuchó gritos que provenían del interior de la casa pero Clarisse obstruía su vista.

-Eh, Mitchell, has llegado al campamento. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-parecía nerviosa.

-¿Sabes quién fue la última persona en hablar con Silena como consejera?-la pregunta sorprendió a Clarisse, (también a Mitchell a decir verdad, porque no tenía pensado preguntar eso) que se estiró el cuello de la playera naranja.

-Creo que, que fue Nyssa, no recuerdo bien. ¿Porqué?-preguntó extrañada, pero Mitchell ya estaba a medio camino hacia la cabaña de Hefesto.

* * *

III. Disarm - The Civil Wars

Mitchell no soportaba las fraguas miniatura de la cabaña nueve; el humo hacía que te escocieran los ojos y el calor le resecaba el cabello. Nadie podía decir que no era un hijo de Afrodita, después de todo.

La chica se encontraba al fondo, golpeteando con el martillo un pedazo de cobre.

-Nyssa, necesito hablar contigo.-_clang, clang, clang_, sonaba al ritmo de la música en la parte posterior de la cabaña.

-¡Nyssa!-volvio a llamar. _clang, clang, clang_, se oyó una explosión y la música se detuvo.

Se acercó y golpeteó el hombro de la chica, quién saltó al voltear.

-¡Eh, chico de Afrodita!-Mitchell asintió.

-Me dijeron que hablaste con Silena el verano pasado, yo solo me preguntaba si, si ¿ella te había dicho algo?-esto último lo dijo como pregunta. Nyssa lo miró, confundida.

-¿Como qué?

-Como...algo que planeara hacer o yo que sé...¿fuiste la última en hablar con ella, no?-aventuró.

Nyssa negó con la cabeza al ritmo de la música que otra vez sonaba al fondo y volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo, dando prueba de su ADHD.

-¡Nyssa!-urgió Mitchell. La chica lo miró otra vez.

-Ahm, sí, sí, claro. La chica de Hebe.-la hija de Hefesto volteó una pequeña bolsita de la cual salieron miles de tuercas y clavos. Los hermanos de Nyssa subieron el volumen de la música.

-¿La chica de qué? Perdón, no te escuché-dijo el chico.

-Las nuevas cabañas, ya sabes. Había una chica a finales del año pasado que buscaba quedarse en el campamento pero era hija de Hebe así que tuvo que regresar al mundo mortal.

-Ah, ya. ¿Sabes porqué habló con Silena?

-¡Eh, Shane! ¡Pásame el torno que está sobre mi búnker!- hubo otra explosión en la parte trasera de la cabaña y un chico con las cejas chamuscadas salió y puso un objeto en el búnker de Nyssa.

-Beck me dijo que era porque Silena y ella eran amigas. Iban al mismo instituto o algo así.-la chica ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara; al parecer la tuerca que estaba engrasando era muchísimo más importante.

-¿Sabes donde está ahora? ¿Sabes si...si puedo encontrarla?-preguntó. Sus manos estaban sudadas y sentía que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban.

-Sí, como no. Acaba de llegar hoy, la vi instalando sus cosas.- eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para salir de ahí. Caminó por enésima vez de vuelta a su cabaña, mientras pensaba en esa chica que probablemente había sido la última persona a la que Silena había ayudado antes de sacrificarse por sus amigos, por todos, en realidad. Para cuando llegó, ya era de noche y las piernas le dolían como nunca. Se tumbó en su búnker y miró el techo hasta que se quedó dormido, aunque Lacy no dejara de parlotear a su lado en la oscuridad.


End file.
